


Just remember when a dream appears, you belong to me

by YandereDad



Series: Benjamin and Dakota [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDad/pseuds/YandereDad
Summary: As fair as Benjamin and Dakota are concerned, they're siblings, dedicated to each other until the end.Even if it means risking their sanity, or sacrificing themselves to the wolves that can't seem to take 'no' for an answer, or understand that they're not attracted to each other.





	Just remember when a dream appears, you belong to me

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a follower
> 
> Please consider checking me out at https://yanderedad.tumblr.com/ :3

“ _ See the pyramids along the Nile…..watch the sun rise on a tropic isle…..Just remember, darling, all the while…..you belong to me….. _ ” a young woman softly crooned to the battered man that laid in her arms, his head rested carefully in her makeshift pillow of a lap, as her own bruised fingers combed adoringly through his oaky hair, removing the dirt and foliage that had managed to build up after so long without a proper shower. 

“ _ But just remember when a dream appears, you belong to _ _ – _ ”

“ **_Joseph_ ** , and you belong to me  _ honey _ , so you two better keep your distance or else I’ll have to throw our little shrink here back into obedience training like the mangy mutt he is, although I don’t think either you or his  **_fiancé_ ** would appreciate my efforts. It’s a shame - if my brother wasn’t so keen on keeping your little  _ friend  _ all to himself, he might have survived my trials long enough to become a real soldier rather than a sorry excuse for a doctor, though at the end of the day he probably would’ve become breakfast for the wolves soon after” 

The glowing embers of the dying barrel-fires that seemed only to mock the prisoners as they froze in the chill of the night revealed their captor, his hair blazing brighter than any inferno and eyes parallel to the skin of those who were weak to the weather, unable to produce enough body heat with the sparse rations and tatters of clothing they still had. 

Jacob chuckled to himself, both his innuendo-laced words and laugh rough and demeaning, though still far kinder than anything he’d ever say to their neighbours in the other cages, or even his own soldiers. Although it was Joseph’s will that fed them regular meals with actual sustenance and blankets to ward off pneumonia,  _ lest he wanted to lose them permanently to death rather another temporary escape attempt _ , Jacob wasn’t just simply following orders, providing their secluded cage with a canopy and even allowing them to use the communal showers rather than hosing them down with the others, although it was less to do with pleasing his brother than it was with satisfying his primal hardwiring to protect the woman he had come to love despite it all. 

“Do that and I’ll kill you before your brother can you bastard!” Dakota almost growled, teeth bared like the wolves that kept guard, gently shifting Benjamin closer to cradle him to her chest protectively. “ _ We _ don’t belong to either of you psychopaths, and we never will! I’d rather be dead than be with you, or let that fucker take Ben!” 

“Do you truly feel that way  **_sister_ ** ?” a light Southern drawl called, the aforementioned pacing from his cloak of midnight shadows into the flickering light, dressed in his Sunday best just as he had been in those horror-movie-esque videos, though the first time she’d actually seen it in person, having always handing off disturbance calls about Sunday mass to Ben - while it’d made sense he’d grow familiar with the Seeds and their cult after following up on so many welfare checks and eventually becoming the Department’s unofficial cult responder thanks to his diplomacy skills, she now regretted ever letting him near Joseph, unable to help but partially blame herself for allowing his obsession to grow with every routine visit to the compound.  

“It pains me to hear you utter such cruelness, though I forgive you, for I know you are but a frightened lamb, lashing out at your shepherds and the wolves that surround you alike, unable to distinguish between the two in your panic” he patronized, clutching the wire walls of the cage as he crouched to her level, giving the illusion of civility and equal ground, his all-knowing gaze burning into her own duck-egg blue orbs, though she refused to bow her head in submission and profess sins that were never truly hers, 

“All I want –” he continued, his unhinged gaze unwavering as he steadily rose, plucking a key from his breast pocket, inserting it in the cage door’s lock and slowly turning it until a ‘click’ rung through the tense air, despite his older brother’s grimace, Jacob ever cautious of his precious pup. 

“ _ –A _ _ ll I’ve ever wanted _ ,” he paused an arms length from the couple, crouching down once again to watch Benjamin’s face as he slept, lips quirking upwards at his peaceful mask, eyebrows loose, mouth hanging open slightly and nose occasionally twitching from the pollen and dust of the mountains, before cautiously reaching out towards him as though approaching a wild animal.

“Is to love and protect my dove just as he deserves, after having cared for you and so many others,  _ no matter how undeserving they may be _ _ – _ ” 

For a moment it was as though time lagged behind everyone but Jacob, as pulled his brother away from the impending thrust of Dakota’s knife by his jacket’s collar, before restraining her wrist, his almost bone-breaking grip forcing her hand to open, letting the knife fall into his open palm, pocketing it before pushing her to the ground, hands and knees caging her as she clawed and kicked at every inch of him she could reach

Thrown to the other side of the cage by his brother, Joseph dusted himself off nonchalantly, more disappointed that his sister-in-law-to-be had rejected his good will once again, and that his poor Benjamin had been thrown off Dakota’s lap in her haste to stab him, still sleeping where he was almost crumpled up on the floor, the bliss he had been injected with after an escape attempt earlier that morning having left him in a coma-like state, perfect for transporting him from the Veteran’s Centre to the church’s secluded compound, safe from the wicked lies of the damned. 

“ **_Get the fuck off me you wolf-fucking bastard!_ ** ” a shrill scream tore through the mountains, ruining any chance of regaining what little peace remained with Dakota growling as she attempted to bite Jacob’s pock-ridden arms. 

“You better calm down  _ pup  _ before I–”

“ **Go to hell you motherfucking murderer!** **_I swear on every fucking god, if you touch Ben I will gut you like the god-damn fucking spineless fish you are you fucking deranged–_** ” her breath caught in her throat, eyes going wide as she glanced down at the needle carelessly jammed into her, before she gritted her teeth, hissing “ _–psychopathic_ ** _cunt_** _!_ ”

It was almost as though she had begun to develop a resistance to the bliss, not exactly the immunity that the Seeds possessed but enough to keep her conscious and screaming like a wounded animal as illusions danced in her vision, her unrelenting scratching at Jacob’s face and bare arms beginning to break the skin, droplets of crimson falling into the floor. 

With a sigh that was surprisingly more out of annoyance than his usual brimming rage, Jacob settled for ‘ _ Plan C _ ’, laying one arm across Dakota’s collarbone and shoulders to keep her down while the other dug hastily in the pocket of his jeans until it reemerged with his weapon of choice, the delicate, hand-carved wooden box snapping open to sing it’s single melody. The first note had only played for one count when Dakota went stiff, eyes rolling into the back of her head as her arms and legs fell to the ground in exhausted surrender, her conditioning of a different breed than Jacob’s other captives, something that suited his personal agenda rather than that of Joseph and the church. 

“Even when destitute, without anything other than the olive branch offered from compassion and mercy, her wrath is all-consuming, the Devil making her his puppet of sin-incarnate with the  façade of protecting those she loves, even though she may only put him in harm's way ” Joseph glanced at the two sleeping bodies as he preached, moreso to himself than Jacob as he offered him a hand, helping him raise to his feet before capturing his cheeks in both hands, rosary scraping against rough, pocked skin and untrimmed bread, forcing his brother to crane his neck down so that their foreheads could meet. 

“Now you must help her put them all away Jacob:  _ anger, wrath, malice, slander, and obscene talk from her mouth _ , _ for God has not destined her for wrath, but to obtain salvation by your hands _ ”

Though Jacob had never cared for religion, at least not in the same sense as his brothers, he grunted in agreement, his life dedicated to Joseph’s mission, and the duty of freeing Dakota from sin aligning with his own personal goal of domesticating his pup.

Satisfied that Jacob would fulfill his his task with his characteristic diligence, Joseph embraced his brother in a rare display of open affection that was reserved for such private moments - more for the sake of Jacob’s image than anything else. 

“I think it would be best that I leave now Jacob - it’ll be easier to settle Benjamin into our new home together while he’s still asleep –” Joseph began, lifting the smaller man into his arms, his lips twitching downwards when he noticed the difference in his weight since the last time he’d had the privilege of holding him. “–and I suspect you’d like to spend personal some time with Dakota while she isn’t actively attempting to murder you”. 

“What if I like it that way?” Jacob chuckled scooping the petite woman into arms, mirroring his brother as he saw him off, Joseph laughing wholeheartedly as he slid into the back of his transport - an inconspicuous SUV that blended into the midnight ranges of Hope County - cradling his reluctant lover like a baby, wrapping the seatbelt around the both of them. 

While Jacob turned on his heel, heading back to his room with the sleeping beauty in his arms, ignoring the curious glances and questioning stares of soldiers who didn’t know better, admiring the watercolour bruises and pink scars that painted her canvas, his brother began the journey home, through the Whitetail Mountains and the plains of the county, humming his usual catalog, one hand running through his fiancé’s chestnut hair that had grown shaggy after so long without care, while the other rosary-clad one re-familiarized itself with the expanse of his face and torso, halting mid-song to whisper prayers over every unfamiliar wound.

As his self-adopted sister was carefully tucked into a real bed for the first time since the failed arrest, her captor almost curled around her like a she-wolf protecting her pups as he found peace in simply taking in all she was, the woman that was would be  _ his _ , consciousness stole  Benjamin from the tranquility of his dreams with a deep pothole in the road. Though his head was cushioned by a soft yet firm muscular chest, the jerk of his neck forced consciousness upon him, a muffled groan of both pain and annoyance falling from his mouth in a subconscious reaction.

Still groggy from sleep and the bliss that lingered in his system, unable to open his eyes just yet, Benjamin tried to uncover where he was and why, unable to remember anything after he had began his final attempt to escape the Veteran’s Center with Kotie. Other than the obvious knowledge that he was currently in a moving vehicle, his only clue was the masculine figure that was holding him, the frame too small to be Eli or Hurk yet too large to be Sharky, while Nick would rather see his Carmina destroyed than be caught singing along to those damn catchy cult songs.

A light bulb clicked in his mind, the realization that Dakota wasn’t by his side as always prompting panic to surge through him, struggling in the arms that held him tight to someone’s chest as he horsley tried to call her name, stumbling over his words from the effects of the bliss.

“ _ Shh Benjamin _ , please calm down my love, there’s no need to fret - I promise you’re safe now, and so is Dakota” 

He choked on the scream that tried to tear through his throat, too parched to channel his fear into summoning such a sound. Wrenching his eyes open despite the wave of nausea that followed, almost as though he’d had too much to drink at the pub the night before, he was greeted by his most torturous nightmare (aside from becoming Jacob’s personal war machine), stuck in the arms of Joseph Seed once again, unable to look away from his cerulean eyes that glimmered with the fatal concoction of love, obsession and mania. 

“ _ J-Joe-sph _ , what’s going on? Where a-are you taking me? Where’s Dakota?” he stammered, still finding his voice after lack of use, and ashamedly terrified of the man that was both capable of and willing to do anything to have him and protect the love he was adamant they were destined to share.

“ _ Oh Ben _ , please don’t be afraid of me, of our love” Joseph murmured, cupping the other man’s face before drawing him to a kiss, passionately moulding their mouths together as he released months of yearning, relieved to finally have the man he loved back in his arms, even if it was one-sided - he just had to help Ben see the light, and rid him of the heathen’s corruption. 

“We’re finally going home, we’re finally going to start our life together, be joined in eternal holy union just as was preordained by the Lord himself” Joseph whispered against Ben’s mouth when they broke apart, his smile both triumphant and adoring. “Dakota is under my brother’s care, though now that you’re home and they’re alone, I imagine they’ll be doing much of the same as us,  _ my dove _ ”.

Though experience had taught Benjamin that retaliating against Joseph was futile, only ending with him cuffed to a bed or sent to a sibling to undo the resistance’s supposed brainwashing, the horror of being stuck with Joseph in that damn cottage again while Jacob had his way with Dakota, both physically and mentally, gave him fool’s courage, screaming the same vulgar obscenities he had taught his self-adopted sister, fighting against Joseph’s imprisoning embrace with every limb he could. 

Across the border, back in the part-prision-part-command-center hidden within the mountainous terrain, Benjamin’s greatest fears came to life as Dakota began to awake from her involuntary nap. Though her oceanic eyes sleepily fluttered open to the sight of Jacob Seed curled around her, cautiously observing her reaction in-case his conditioning went haywire, albeit marveling at how perfectly she slotted against him like a missing puzzle piece all the while, Dakota only snuggled back into his arms, a hand running down his still-bleeding arm to lace her fingers with his where they clutched at her hip, as she craned her head around to kiss his cheek, completely under the spell of his siren song   

“Jakey, are you okay? You’re scratched up real bad sweetie - do you want me to take a look at your wounds and wrap them up?” she almost whimpered, her current state of brainwashing leaving her unable to bare the thought of her lover, her  _ everything _ , in pain. 

“I’m fine honey, no need to worry” Jacob mumbled into her hair as he tried to scent her like his wolves, silently pleased that she was so concerned for him, almost able to fool himself that she truly cared for him, that she even loved him, despite the unavoidable truth that it was nothing other than artificial suggestions he’d left within her with his conditioning. “Just had to discipline a  _ pup  _ that didn’t know her place, that’s all”  

“Even so, I wanna take care of you Jake - please?” she turned around in his arms to face him, fingers smoothing over the scars and sliding through the thick, wiry curls of ginger hair on his bare chest, sending volts of pleasure down his spine and to his groin, though he refused to ruin the moment for the sake of his insatiable appetite for her. 

“Fine, whatever you want baby” Jacob huffed nonchalantly, trying to hide his eager delight as she rolled him onto his back, settling herself in his lap, one hand cupping his face as it’s fingers wove through the tangles of his beard while the other began to comb his hair, occasionally scratching the shaven sides gently. 

If he were more religiously inclined like his brothers, he might have decreed that she were an angel sent just for him, to sooth the decades of physical pain that left him aching from phantom wounds and mental anguish that stole the peace of the night from him, as she softly cooed that same sweet lullaby just for him. 

“ _ Fly the ocean in a silver plane…..see the jungle when it's wet with rain…..just remember till you're home again…..you belong to me _ ” 

Quietly Jacob hummed along, feeling the tension of the day slip away, his fears of losing  _ his  _ girl gone now that the meddlesome shrink couldn’t protect or free her, and her  _ unique  _ conditioning was working so well. Though he couldn’t deny the jealousy for the shrink that still bothered him, that Dakota had sung to Benjamin as lovingly as she did him, that too became forgotten when delicate pecks to the the various scars that defined his face ended with her lips against his, although he wasn’t too sure who initiated it.  

Consumed in the sweetness of her lips, Jacob gently flipped her over onto her back, one hand cupping her cheek as he deepened the kiss, desperate to love and be loved as he had always secretly longed for, while the other freed her breasts from the confining hold of the bra that he’d left her in when he had brought her to his room. Forced to part ways only for air, Dakota sighed his name yearningly, adoration gleaming in her lust-hazy gaze, her hands pushing her underwear further down her legs until Jacob made quick work of them for her.

With her arms around his neck, she forced him closer, unsatisfied with even the hairs-length distance between them, messaging his perfectly chapped lips with her own, counteracting her tender kisses with her bucking hips, legs secured around his waist so she could feel his cock firm against her pussy, enticing him to sink into her. 

“Please Jake, let me take care of you - take whatever you want from me!” she moaned, conditioning leaving her eager to please the man who gave her life meaning, her every thought, need and want regarding Jacob. 

Kissing her temple, he eased into her as slowly as he could control himself to, kneading her clit to distract her from the pain of being breached, the first time she had been since their last night together so many months ago, Benjamin having rescued her soon after despite Jacob’s best efforts. In need of his own distraction from the warm pussy that was just begging him to wreck it as he had during their first time together, leaving her immobile for days afterwards, he claimed her mouth once again, slowly devouring her whole, as his cock stilled, letting her walls contort around him before he gradually began to move, cautiously slow thrusts etching into her depths, reminding her not only who she truly belonged to, but who loved her most of all. 

“It’s my responsibility to take care of you babygirl–” Jacob grunted between heavy pants, both searching for air after being liplocked and trying to ground himself as he buried himself within her, each lengthy thrust more powerful than the last, exposing more of her to him. “–and I always will,  _ whether you want me to or not _ ”.

Feeling her pussy constricting around him with each inch he coaxed deeper, he increased the pressure on her clit, thumb circling and index finger flicking as he drove into her as hard as he could, swallowing her needy whines and whimpers of ‘ _ more _ ’ until she seized up, the oncoming force of her orgasm paralyzing her for a brief moment before she cried into his mouth, gasping repeatedly as she rocked her hips into his, nails leaving a lasting reminder of their time together as she tried not to drown in pure bliss. 

With her pussy begging him to go deeper even when it milked his cock mercilessly, he helped her ride out her pleasure with several hip-bruising thrusts that were more characteristic of his primal side, leaving her crying his name for all to hear as he bottomed out within her, cumming until it began to leak out of her, rolling down her ass. While such waste would usually urge him to shove it back in and fill her up all over again, they were both exhausted, and now they had till the end of the world and beyond to enjoy each other’s company. 

Though his body was sore from both restraining and fucking his baby, muscles aching for a warm bath with the source of the pain herself, the sight of her already closed eyes and soft breathing was all he needed to sooth him, delaying the bath until the morning, when they’d both be feeling the pain and their cum would have gone tacky. 

Letting himself lay beside her, resting his head on her chest in the hopes that her calm heartbeat would lull him into a peaceful sleep, he murmured the words he’d always been too afraid to say, only confident when she wasn’t conscious. 

“I love you too Jakey” she mumbled back into where her lips were pressed against his forehead, leaving behind a kiss and throwing her arms around his torso before fully submitting herself to sleep. 

Though he was surprised she had caught him out he didn’t mind, glad he was able to hear say what he had always longed for just once, even if it were all a lie he’d crafted himself. 

“ _ I wish you would Dakota, but maybe someday _ ” 

 


End file.
